thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Fight for the Beach I (OUA)
'Fight for the Beach '''is the ninth episode of the second season of Once Upon an Apocalypse and the first part in the 3 part episode. It was written by JTheAlphabetBoy and developed by JTheAlphabetBoy. Synopsis ''Drake starts to ready his group, but their prisoners have some other plans. Plot We begin with a woman walking through the woods when William comes out, revealing it to be a flashback, and his men disarm her, taking her bow and arrow. The hood is removed and it's revealed to be Sonia. Jenna is in a cell with Kitty and they talk about where they can go. Another person in the cell says there's no where to go. She reveals herself to be Anne. Marcus, Mike and Benji are in the next cell, Tyler and Dante in the one next to theirs. They ask if she sees a way out. She snaps, saying there isn't one. Mike blames her when Kitty jumps in and shouts, "Who the hell are you to be blaming people when it's probably your fault." Anne thanks her and says it is his fault. Karen tells Tobias he's going to the cells and he carelessly says she can. While in there, she finds Jenna and asks if she's okay. Jenna tells her they need to get out, but Karen says there's not much they can do since the battle is going to begin soon. Anne looks at her, questioning her about the battle. "The battle against the school. Jack and Polly are still there!" Marcus demands to be let out. "We're from there, my kids are there right now!" Mike begs. Karen looks to see if anyone's listening before whispering she'll try. Karen sneaks into one of the tents and takes the keys to the cages when Clara enters behind her. She says she knows what she's doing and will tell Drake. Karen then stabs her in the neck with the keys, cutting it open. As she dies, Karen remembers Tobias would be looking for her and panics. She then notices Clara moving and realizes she's reanimating. She leaves the tent, Tobias asking where Clara is. Karen nods to the tent and walks off, hearing Tobias scream inside the tent as he is killed. In the cells, Benji says they need to go back to the school. However, in the next cell, Sonia says it's an awful idea. They hear Karen run in and are freed. Anne takes the keys and frees Sonia, Heather and Quint. As they start running down the sand, Quint is shot down, making Heather run off in terror before she is shot, too. The group fight against Drake's men and flee. Drake stares at them as they run, saying they're going to the school. He looks at Martha and tells her to get everyone ready, because "War starts now." She does, getting the others. As the group run, Sonia stops them and says she hid her ax in one of the bushes and she takes it, smiling at it. They continue on and approach the school. The group see them and Lily asks if Paul's letting them back in. A gunshot is heard and Marcus falls, Nina letting out a scream. Paul opens the gate and they get in with Marcus. Paul sees Drake and his men at the edge of the woods. "Beth, go." He says, Beth getting Marie, Lily and the kids inside while the others prepare for the fight. Sandra gets some guns inside, telling Beth it's incase someone gets in. Lily agrees with the idea, taking one. She then sees Tyler and hugs him, crying. Brianna and Wendy hug him, too. Wendy then takes a gun. Richard asks if she can handle a gun like that, to which she says yes with a smirk. Paul asks Max if Marcus is okay and he says he is for now. Jenna runs to Paul, introducing herself, and says she wants to help and knows where they can get more weapons. Paul tells her to bring Maggie to find them. Paul then goes back outside to see Drake at the fence. "Let's talk, Paul." He says. Co-Stars *Madison Lintz - Jenna *Amy Leigh Hickman - Kitty Roland *Ian Harding - Drake *Michelle Ang - Karen *Tammin Sursock - Clara *Tanner Holland - Quint *James Allen McCune - Tobias *Shannen Doherty - Heather *E. Roger Mitchell - Robert *Jan Harrelson - Nick *Amber Dawn Fox - Martha *Samira Wiley - Sonia Deaths *Clara (Alive and Zombified) *Tobias *Quint *Heather *William Tate Trivia *First appearance of Sonia. *First appearance of Robert. *First appearance of Nick. *First appearance of Martha. *First (and last) appearance of Quint. *First (and last) appearance of Heather. *Last appearance of Clara. *Last appearance of Tobias. *Last appearance of William Tate. *Samira Wiley is set to be a Special Guest Star until season 3, where she will be listed in the main cast. *Drake's bow and arrow is actually Sonia's, taken by William. Category:Once Upon an Apocalypse Category:Episodes